The Rabbit Doll
by MissApocalyptic
Summary: Akihiko gave the rabbit doll to Minako when they started dating 3 years ago, but it is now buried beside her. He wanted to forget but if he tried, strange things are happening . Akihiko X Minako - Some In-Game Spoilers - (I really suck at summaries)


**Authors note:**

Here's my first fanfic that came out of boredom. I hope you like it! (I'm not really good at this because this is my first time writing something)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own P3P, all rights reserved to Atlus.

* * *

| November 9, 2009 | Late Afternoon |

_"I wanted to give this today.. Will you take it?" Akihiko gave Minako a gift bag, she happily accepted it and took out what's inside. It was a white rabbit doll with bright crimson eyes, just like hers, "Of course I'll take it. Thank you Senpai!" she snuggled on the doll. "Don't you think it looks like you?" She looked annoyed at what he said, he chuckled "What's with that face? It looks just like you..." he suddenly paused "...There was a time when... I thought I was just seeing Miki in you. But when I bought that... I knew then that wasn't the case." he continued "Passing by toy stores always made me think of Miki, but I still kept trying to forget her. I didn't want to face what happened..." he felt tears forming in his eyes, trying to hold it back, "I kept telling myself I was doing everything I could..." she understands how it feels like to lose someone important in their lives. Feeling the sorrow, she hugged him to give him comfort and understanding "It's okay senpai, I know how you feel." They both smiled at each other "Then I saw that at the store, your face was the first thing that popped into my mind." she was blushing madly and he chuckled at her reaction "And then I thought about Miki, I thought about her smiling..." He looked at her eyes with passion, gray locked onto red "If it hadn't been for you, I might never have gotten over it. I've would have just pretended that I did..." he held her hand with their fingers intertwined "Whether things have been painful, or happy or sad, you've always been their for me."_

_"You should know that if you're ever going through hard times, I'll be there for you too."_

I failed you, I broke my promise...

**No, you didn't.**

_"From now on we have each other..."_

But you're still here with me, right?

**Yes, and I'm not leaving you.**

_"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but..."_

Even when you're gone, you still know what I'm gonna say,

**I know.**

_"Minako... You mean a lot to me.."_

_"I love you."_

I still do.

**I still love you too.**

_"I love you too, senpai"_

**You know what tommorow is, right?**

* * *

| XXX X, 2012 | Late Night |

He felt a cold breath on his ear.

**Aki.**

Akihiko suddenly opened his eyes upon hearing _her_ voice, not in his dream that he had before, he could really _feel _the coldness of the breath, _"No... This isn't real" _he thought to himself.

**I'm right here.**

_"It's just my imagination" _He kept telling himself but it just felt so... _real _that he couldn't ignore it. _"Am I going crazy?" _He reached to his phone to call his best friend, Shinjiro, but he flinched all of the sudden as he felt a cold sensation on his back, causing the phone to fall off his hand.

**Aki.**

There it is again, he needed to relax, he needed something to drink. He stood up and went to the kitchen to grab some water. As he walked trough his living room, he looked at the clock. It's just a quarter to midnight. He looked out through the window, the moon was full and was shining brightly, bringing dim light to the room. He looked at the moon, he couldn't help but remember about _that day_, 31st of January 2009, where _she _flew to the moon, to seal Nyx herself, and 'fell into a deep slumber' on the day of their promise. "I hope you're okay up there, Minako.." he smiled and continued on to the kitchen.

As he returned to his bedroom, all he wanted to do now is just sleep, he rubbed his eyes and as he blinks, he sees something on the bed.

It's a rabbit doll. The same white rabbit doll that he gave to Minako 3 years ago.

It's bright ruby eyes staring onto his own.

Memories passing through his vision, those times were was great, but painful this time.

All he wanted do is forget it all.

Since he was really tired, he thought that it was just his imagination. He kept rubbing his eyes to see if it's gone, but it's still there. _"I thought that was buried besdise her. Why is it here?" _He stepped closer to it and grabbed the doll, it was _real, _he blinked in suprisement. As he blinked, he saw a figure beside him, holding his hand.

**"Did you forget what today is?"**

He looked at the face of the figure. It was _her. _It _really _was.

It was Minako

"Minako..." He looked at her with astonishment, he grabbed his phone to look at the time and date.

12:09 AM, November 9, 2012

"Shit... I forgot about that, sorry." he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, she giggled.

**"Don't worry about it, just visit me later. And just keep the doll, so you won't forget about me. Happy Anniversary, Aki"**

She kissed his cheek and faded away, he looked at the doll and smiled,

"Happy Anniversary, Minako."

* * *

A/N:

Whew! This. was. HARD. I finished this in 3 days. If you still don't get it, (but I know you do) it's their anniversary on when they are officially dating. I know there some random parts cuz I'm not good at this writing stuffz and whatevs.

And school is starting soon, _(maybe I should study... Nah)_

Freshman year of high school, This is gonna be ruff...

Please leave a review if you want more stories :)

~ MissApocalyptic


End file.
